


Bows 'n Bonding

by Batscree



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Fanbabies, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: A short, tooth-rotting fic about Spyro being a good father to his daughter.
Relationships: Spyro/Elora (Spyro the Dragon)
Kudos: 17





	Bows 'n Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having baby fever due to some recent events and remembered this unfinished fic. I don’t remember how I was originally going to end it, but I still wanted to finish it ‘cause the mental image was too adorable.
> 
> Sorry that it’s so short. :/

“Daddy, will you play with me?”

The full grown, purple dragon looked up from his work to turn his attention down to the little brown dragoness sitting at his feet. She had been skipping through the field a mere few minutes ago, blissfully chasing butterflies and talking to herself cheerfully, while he got to work finishing up a project he had been working on.

It took him a few seconds to register what his daughter had asked of him before he broke out into a sympathetic smile. He got down on one knee so he’d be at eye level with his precious, little girl.

“Sorry my little fire gem, but daddy’s busy. I really need to finish this before the others get back. Hunter’s been waiting forever for this and I’ve been putting it off up until now. Maybe later, okay?”

Cecilia’s soft smile slowly fell and was replaced by a look of pure sadness at being rejected for quality time with her father. She drooped in place, eyes widening. Spyro had to hold himself back from scooping the tiny hybrid into his arms and hugging away the welled up tears.

“Oh... but daddy, I wanted to play dress up with you, and it’s not fun to play alone...”

A pang to the dragon hero’s heart.

His youngest looked so deflated and sorrowful as she began to turn around and trudge back to her earlier spot in the field. Her bushy tail hung low to the ground along with her head. Another pang struck Spyro at the sheer defeated look of his daughter’s overall demeanor.

Spyro could say that his daughter had him wrapped around her little claw, that it was just a daddy’s girl thing, but really, that’d be a lie. It’s a lie because he’s the exact same way towards his son, Smoug, as well. All it took was a look into those big, sad eyes and he was done for.

“Cecilia, wait...”

~oOo~

Spyro was sitting among the flowers and grass with his tiny daughter atop his shoulders. She was working on tying some ribbons around his horns and sticking some flowers between the threads, while he focused on not squirming too much.

A huge smile was plastered on Cecilia’s face.

“You look so pretty, daddy!” She beamed.

“I’m sure I do, sweetheart.” He sighed in return.

Spyro couldn’t be all that mad at his baby girl. It’s not like she put him in a dress and makeup, at least. She mainly focused on just putting bows and flowers on his head and horns, which alone, wasn’t all that bad. Turns out when she said that she wanted to play dress up, she actually meant that she wanted to make flower crowns and tie ribbons on him.

And at least nobody else was around to see him like this.

“This color really brings out your eyes, dad!”

Spyro chuckled at that and reached around to grab at his daughter. He lifted her towards his front and deposited her into his lap, playfully tickling her. Cecilia squealed and kicked at his claws.

“Does it now? Did you make me look beautiful, Cecilia? Do my eyes sparkle like a glistening, purple gem?” Spyro jested, giving a slight pose to show off his ribbons more.

Cecilia giggled and nodded happily at her father’s antics.

“Very pretty, dork.”

A new, more feminine voice entered the scene, making Spyro’s heart stop and face run flush with embarrassment. He reluctantly turned his attention to his mate and eldest child, both of whom just returned from their walk. Elora had her arms crossed with Smoug close behind her. A grin was present on her features while their son gazed at his father and sister curiously.

“Look mama, I made daddy super pretty, like you!”

The faun nodded in acknowledgement and approval. The corner of Smoug’s lip twitched into a brief smile as he ran over to join his father and sister. Elora chuckled at the scene of her lovely family.

“I can see that Cecilia.”

Her daughter beamed further before reaching to grab a handful of bows and ribbons, lifting them up excitedly. Her tail was wagging happily behind her.

“And now it’s mama and big brother’s turn!”

Spyro broke out into a smug grin at that, expression going from embarrassed to satisfied as a sinking feeling fell into the fit of Elora’s gut. Now his arms were crossed while his daughter got to work on tying a bow into his son’s hair.

“Yeah El, it’s your turn.” The dragon teased.

Elora’s tail twitched in mild agitation and embarrassment at the look her husband was giving her. Seems like the tables had turned on her and now she was going to look like her husband and son soon enough. With a defeated sigh, the mother slumped her shoulders and trudged over to sit beside her daughter, waiting patiently for her turn at a makeover.


End file.
